Talk:Yatendi Canyons
Graphics Driver Error I think the note at the bottom is incredibly useful, I know I had trouble with my intel integrated card and 3DAnalyzer worked like a charm. Definetly worth noting in the article. --Thom Bangalter :Hasnt affected me (then again i spend 2k every 2 years on a comp)... but i still agree. I would say if there is a known fix for something game breaking it should be a note at the page of whatever causes it. --Midnight08 09:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) Hey, where do I get a 3DAnalyzer?? --X Latino X Please Please do not revert my reverts. GW:1RV. I'm not violating it, you are. And numbers vary more than that, plus mine was better worded so please refrain from doing that in the future.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:29, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Bug? I was going through Yatendi Canyons for the first time after Moddok Crevice, and had whatever Primary Quest leads you through the area. I noticed there sure were a lot of bosses in the area, and I thought it would be a challenge getting through...But surprisingly, after engaging the foes, I found that none of the bosses dealt double damage, or at least that is what seemed to be the case. For example, Hajok Earthguardian should have been wtfpwning my team with high-powered Stone Daggers and such. But, when he cast it, I got two "-33"'s which is pretty unimpressive for Factions/Nightfall bosses. The same sort of thing happened all around the area, even with the Margonite Sorceror boss who used Invoke Lightning - it didn't come near to wiping my party in one hit as I would expect. Compare that to Scribe Wensal or something... (T/ ) 17:09, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :OK I'll have a look -Buzzer 00:56, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::The Earth ele and the Dervish didn't seem to do much damage though maybe shelter was up or something. The Air ele definately does double damage. ~410 dmg to a squishy with Invoke. -Buzzer 01:45, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::Really? I definitely didn't have any buffs on the party, and I wasn't seeing 400+ damage...but yeah, the bosses here seem to be inconsistent. (T/ ) 14:37, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It seems to have been fixed now, after I went through the area again much later...didn't have that certain primary quest active and the bosses were once again wtfpwning the party with doubled damage. It must be just for that primary quest. Which I unfortunately can't remember >.> (T/ ) 19:47, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Nice Picture Ive noticed the small title image for this explorable area post is of forum highlands...not Vatendi Canyons, wierd. I dont have a .jpg of the real canyons but i suggest someone who does could putone in for us? :) ~ Alas :I noticed the same thing. I like that Forum Highlands picture, but it probably doesn't belong here on the Yatendi Canyons page. I've not submitted pictures for title images before, so not sure what the criteria is. I don't mind going out to the Canyons to take some screen shots, but not sure what would qualify... Shadowlance 19:37, 2 May 2008 (UTC)